Do not Disturb
by VexenIV
Summary: Axel is a teacher. Roxas is a student. Axel confesses that he likes Roxas after class and things get messy in the school classroom. ALMOST straight Yaoi. AkuRoku. - THIS IS A ONESHOT STORY - enjoy.


**(A/N) ****WARNING! THIS IS STRAIGHT _YAOI _(BOY/BOY) OR SERIOUS AKUROKU.**

**If your fine with that then read on. If not, please leave and go read another story.**

**New- EDITED VERSION!**

"Damn it." Roxas muttered as he stared at his watch that was set exactly for the home bell. There was only 5 more minutes left and it was the end of the day. It was torture just knowing that his freedom from class lay just outside that door. "Roxas."

The blond looked up at the red headed professor standing in front of him and his heart skipped a beat. He was the same person that made Roxas go weak whenever he was around…and that meant class as well. Roxas licked his lips before answering "Y-yes sir?"  
"Get back to work." He made sure Roxas was leaning over and finishing his Maths work before walking back up to the front and sitting down at the desk. Roxas looked at his watch again. Damn it! 2 more minutes! Roxas sighed and Demyx who was sitting beside him, looked at him curiously. 'RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNG!!!' The bell rang and Roxas quickly packed up his stuff, attempting to get away as soon as possible. Unfortunately he got caught trying to escape. "Roxas, could you stay behind please?"  
"Y-yes sir." Roxas reluctantly walked back to sit on a table in front of the professor that was called Axel and watched him as he watched everyone else leave the room and then get up to lock the door behind them. Roxas looked at his professor curiously as he walked back over and sat down on the desk beside him. "I need to talk to you about something" Axel started and looked away from Roxas. "Like what?" Roxas asked curiously as he leaned over closer to his professor. What Roxas saw though made him grin. Axel's cheeks were red; almost as red as his hair and he was trying to avoid being seen. "Professor?" Roxas asked as he moved even closer. "Roxas…listen to me please." Axel said slowly as he turned back around to face him and leaned in closer. Their faces were now only a foot away from each other and Roxas blushed deeply as well. "Roxas I…what would you say to me if I told you that I loved you?"  
Roxas blinked a couple of times before pulling back a bit. 'He…loves me? Professor loves me?' It took a while for the fact to sink in all the while Axel was staring at the teen in front of him. Roxas smiled gently and turned back to face his professor before opening his mouth. "Professor…I think that I…love you too." Axel was a bit shocked at these words and quickly looked at the door. There was no one out there but Axel stood up and grabbed Roxas's hand and pulled him so he was a few metres down from the door where no one could see them if they tried to peak in. Axel leant down and pressed his lips against Roxas's and the blond tensed a bit. Eventually he relaxed and Axel saw this as a chance to take it to the next step. Axel broke away and walked over to a music player and pressed play, turning the music up loudly so that it would block out any odd sounds coming from them. He walked back over to Roxas and looked at him with an evil glint in his eye. Axel's lips claimed Roxas's, ravaging and unrelenting; hands immediately pulling at the various zips on the other. Roxas moaned, before pulling away. "We shouldn't be doing this," he said slowly. The red heads breath smelled of cinnamon.

"Who gives a damn about it?" Axel replied, harshly shoving him against the wall, lips once again attacking his brutally; lust and need obvious in the hasty movements as they rid each other of the annoying articles of clothes attached by belts and Axel's hands went to slowly unzip the younger male's shirt, continuing to kiss the oxygen out of the recipient.

Roxas's hands went up to cling to Axel's shoulders, head falling back and lips parting moaning loudly as Axel's hand suddenly slid down his pants to tease him, fingering him slowly, before shallowly gripping him and pumping him almost gently. Roxas panted, muttering a soft curse along the lines of 'asshole' to the other as his eyes squinted, trying to stay open through the onslaught of teasing pleasure.

Lips kissed his neck, Axel pressing against him only to suddenly start moving and grinding against Roxas to the pounding music in the background, lips brushing along the younger blonds neck as they mouthed the words of the song, pulling their hand back to slide even closer and ground against the pinned form.

A throaty moan escaped Roxas, arching into the other's movements, hands clutching at his shoulders. The red heads hands ghosted down his chest, making him shiver, only to stop at his waist and unzip the zipper and undo the snap, working his hand down inside again to rub and tease him before pulling away from his neck to kiss him again, nipping and sucking at his lower lip with familiarity before thrusting his tongue into his mouth to ravage the blond completely.

Roxas whimpered, hands pushing at the other's coat urgently. Oh he definitely shouldn't be doing this. He couldn't be caught like this, couldn't let anyone know or see this happening, it'd endanger Axel's job but the other was just so addicting, no matter how annoying he could get and he couldn't say no or protest, when the other was determined.

And besides, this was the only moment they had. Roxas attacked Axel's lips in a hungry, needy kiss, hands running along his body before going back behind to grab the male's ass and bring him closer, thrusting against him.

He moaned loudly, lashes fluttering and eyes closed as he kissed back, hands pushing off the white shirt on the other and began to undo the buttons on his shirt. Axel pushed off the already unzipped shirt on Roxas and pulled his lips away to kiss down his neck, to his shoulder, only to bite the junction connecting his neck to his shoulder, making Roxas gasp and shudder as Axel licked the bite.

The red head was territorial, though he shouldn't be. At least he had enough sense to bite him in an area where it wouldn't show. Though he had never done that in the past to anyone, Roxas wondered what possessed the other to mark him, but the thought was cast out when the other tugged his pants down, before dropping to his knees and pinning his hips down before fully engulfing him.

Roxas choked and he brought his hands up and tugged the fingerless gloves off of his fingers, letting them drop to the floor as he felt his legs going unsteady from the other's talented mouth. He would always do this to him. Always could make him tremble, always make him feel weak even though he this was the first time they'd done it. Roxas's hands found their way to the other's hair, entangling and lightly gripping as they continued to work him, making him shudder and tremble as a needy mewl escaped his lips.

And if the other could have smirked, he would have. He was a smug bastard like that. He continued to work the younger male, bringing him closer to the edge, knowing just how to make him pant, moan and shudder. It was strangely addicting. Maybe it was because he was exactly the same way when put in that position. Or maybe because, no matter how different they were, they were still a lot alike. He didn't know, but something about the other, no matter how much he pissed him off at times, was just so alluring. And he always felt the need to claim him, mark him, even if they couldn't tell anyone, he just felt smug to know that he had gotten him first, and felt the strangest need to keep it that way, even if he was risking both of their lives for just this one moment.

When Axel knew the other was just on the edge, he pulled away, smirking at the frustrated groan the younger male made. What he didn't expect was to be yanked up and have his lips claimed by the other, the blond roughly shoving him back towards the desks. Strange...he was never usually so fierce. Maybe it was because he had had enough of the teasing or maybe he wanted to be on top. Either way, he didn't care; he was fine with either option, top or bottom.

Axel was pushed back, onto the desks and scooted back enough to let the other climb over him, looking up the younger male above him with a look of pure hunger, hands going up to their shoulders and trailing their fingers down slowly, playfully, only to have his wrists grabbed and laid back beside him. His brow raised slightly, eyes confused for a moment.

The red head merely lowered himself down to kiss along his chest, hands going down to undo the belt around his slacks before unbuttoning them, continuing to kiss his way down until he reached the hem of his pants. And before he could even realize what Roxas had in mind, they had already started: caught the zipper in their teeth and pulled it down slowly, deep eyes looking up at him through lush, thick lashes. They sparkled with temptation and dare as he watched.

It was strange to him, he was normally so down, so quiet, not wanting to have anything to do with most things. And before he could always kick his ass or they'd end up in a draw, but it was so strange that he was acting like this. He knew well enough what buttons to press to get what he wanted, but why did it seem like he was upping the ante? He watched with a hitched breath as Roxas finished unzipping his pants, hands appearing from out of nowhere to begin tugging them down.

For once, not wanting to be a pain in the ass, he arched his hips up to allow the other an easier time of sliding them off. And of course, being who he was, had nothing under the pants, to which seemed to amuse the other, for a small smirk played at the corner of his lips as his looked him over slowly before proceeding to crawl back up over him and straddle him, leaning over to kiss him fiercely.

Axel responded with a low groan as their hips met and ground together, creating hot, delicious friction between the two of them. Oh gods he loved this. This feeling, the sinful knowledge that it was theirs alone. No one else, previous or present could make him feel like this, everything else was so dull in comparison to this fire that erupted every time they were like this.

He could set his veins on fire, could bring out something inside of him he'd always longed to let out, when no one else could. He pushed him to the edge and beyond, he could do it all...

Axel's head tossed back with a half-scream as the other ground particularly hard against him, pulling away from their kiss to bite his neck, returning the favour. His hands clenched tightly on the other's shoulders, his body acting on it's own now; bucking up, writhing, craving more from the other. Axel switched positions with Roxas on the table so Roxas was underneath.

"Want you," He gasped out, when the other moved down and latched to his nipple, teasing it expertly. "Now."

The other pulled away, a small smirk gracing their features and their eyes flashed for a moment. The other spread his legs wide, wrapping them around the others waist with an equal smirk. "I'm sick of waiting, I need you in me." With those words, Roxas used his legs to pull the other inside of him as he rocked his hips downwards, groaning loudly, eyes snapping shut from the sheer sensations flowing through him.

Fire, heat, pain, pleasure, lust, need, perhaps some raw affection mixed in, it all melted into one and neither could bring themselves to stay still as they began a frantic, hot pace. Roxas's hands shot up to thread into the other's surprisingly soft hair and yank him down into a long kiss as they continued to move, the tables squeaking and the rocking against the wall from their vigorous actions.

Sweat was pouring down from their bodies as they moved, their bodies straining in a familiar ache as they searched frantically for completion. A hand wandered down Roxas's body teasingly, only to close around his aching length. Lips broke contact as he threw his head back and moaned loudly. If possible, their bodies rocked together faster, harder, without any real grace. Just pure, raw, carnal instincts.

Under this extreme amount of pleasure, and the way the Axel was letting out snarls, growls, and moans were driving him crazy, likewise, his own sounds were doing the same to the other. Finally, he couldn't take it any longer and his body arched up, crushing against Roxas, head going back as he let out a long, loud scream as he let everything go, losing his grip on his senses, on reality, on everything as white and black bliss swept over him, vaguely aware of the other's loud cry as he let go, too.

Roxas couldn't think, could hardly breathe, it was such erotic asphyxiation. His chest wouldn't expand enough to get air in, he felt light headed, and his heart was pounding so loud he could almost swear it'd burst out of his chest at any minute. His throat felt raw, and the pressure of Axel's body on top of him was comforting, he could still feel the buzz; his ears were ringing, and he knew tears were streaming down the sides of his face from the sheer ecstasy that he'd been submerged into.

These few moments together, they were equally sentimental, as if they were familar lovers, sharing gentle caresses, affectionate, chaste kisses; perhaps it was just a reaction from two lonely souls who had none previously. When they came back from their dazed state, Axel pushed up and pulled away, collapsing weakly beside him.

Roxas scooted over and turned on his side, curling up into the warmth behind him, fumbling blindly for they're clothes as he had his eyes still closed. A larger hand covered his and guided him, grasping the clothes and pulling them up. The arm and hand remained around him after he'd finished. Too tired to protest, and not really minding, Roxas sighed heavily and dropped off a few moments later.

Axel watched silently. Eventually, his eyes too, went lidded and as they were starting to doze, a thought ran through their mind that they were forgetting something...

2 hours later Roxas woke up to his phone ringing. He groggily got up and answered it. "Hello?"  
"Roxas honey? Are you ok?"  
"Oh hey mum…I'm fine yeah."  
"Where are you? I've been worried sick."  
"…I'm…uh…I'm in the library studying. I needed to look up something. Sorry I didn't call you. I lost track of time."  
"It's ok…when will you be coming home?"  
"Maybe give me another hour or so. I'll defiantly be home by 7, ok?"  
"Ok, well your father and I are going out to dinner. We'll see you when we get home ok?"  
"Ok…bye." Roxas ended the phone call only to feel arms wrap around his waist. He leaned back into Axel's arms and sighed. "Want me to drive you home?" Axel asked. Roxas nodded slowly and moved out of Axel's embrace to get his clothes back on. Axel did the same and they walked out of the classroom together. No one was around so it gave them a chance to escape without too many questions about their messy hair and rumpled clothes. Roxas got into the passenger side of the car and they drove to Roxas's house. His parents were already gone and no one was home so Roxas let Axel step into the house. "Nice house" he whistled. "Well I'd better get home. See you tomorrow Roxas." Axel leaned down and kissed Roxas on the cheek and Roxas pouted. "What? No real kiss?" Roxas reached up and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. After a while they broke up and Axel left while Roxas went to have a shower. 'That was very eventful if I do say so myself'. Roxas thought as the hot water washed the sticky substance out of his hair. 'Now what about tomorrow?'

**(A/N) Ok, if any of you find this familar to a story on D/A its because I got permission to use the origional story which was CloudReno and straight smutt and change it for my own uses so please don't yell at me. 3**

**Hope you enjoyed it and please R&R**


End file.
